


Bang, Bang

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: If Ava was not a few shots in, she thought she would’ve been able to hold off on fucking her girlfriend until they got back home, but she’s drunk, Sara’s drunk, Sara’s not dead (again), and they just saved the world (again). She’s gonna fuck her sexy punk rock girlfriend right then and there because they deserved this, dammit.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... a while since I attempted to write smut, but here you go I guess?

If there’s one thing Ava Sharpe hates, it’s uncleanliness.

The first night she officially moved into the Waverider, she went around and tidied up every single room in the ship. In the morning, Ray pouted that someone else got to the dishes before him, but was ultimately glad someone else shared his enthusiasm for cleanliness and order.

So when she walked into the bathroom tucked in the corner of this little bar in 1970s London, even her alcohol-addled brain told her to either run as far away as possible or grab the nearest bucket of bleach and scrub brush and get to town.

Except she’s got a sexy, squirmy little blonde in her arms that was demanding her attention.

The sexy squirmy blonde, aka Captain Sara Lance, aka her hot, hot girlfriend, looked incredibly, well, hot in her punk rock outfit. She always looked hot, but there’s something about seeing Sara with that leopard print jacket, short plaid skirt, and dark makeup that made her eyes even more impossibly blue, that lit a fire deep in Ava’s belly.

If Ava was not a few shots in, she thought she would’ve been able to hold off on fucking her girlfriend until they got back home, but she’s drunk, Sara’s drunk, Sara’s not dead (again), and they just saved the world (again). She’s gonna fuck her sexy punk rock girlfriend right then and there because they deserved this, dammit.

“Ava...”

Right, sexy moaning girlfriend in her arm.

Sara weaved her fingers through Ava’s hair and tugged down to give her a sloppy, drunken kiss. Her other hand was clumsily trying to unbutton Ava’s jacket. Ava sneaked her hands under Sara’s top and started tracing her way up her toned abs. She made her way to cup Sara’s breasts and swiped her thumbs across her bra-covered nipples. Sara moaned harder into Ava’s mouth and took a momentary pause on her attempt to open Ava’s coat to instead pull Ava even closer.

Sara soon gave up on opening Ava’s coat. Too many goddamn buttons, she thought. Instead, she put all her efforts into kissing down Ava’s neck. Ava moaned and stretched her neck to give Sara as much access as she needed. Sara nipped at the crook of Ava’s neck just the way she knew she liked it.

Ava growled, the fire in her belly now growing into an inferno. She had enough of all these teasings. She pushed Sara back until they hit the sink, where she then hooked her hands behind Sara’s thighs and hiked her up onto the sink. A small oomph escaped Sara’s lips.

Sara looked up from her girlfriend’s neck, which she’s sure will bruise later. What a mess we must look like, Ava thought. Sara’s face was flushed with arousal, her pupils dark, her lips shining with their combined spit. Ava looked behind her girlfriend and saw in the mirror that she was not much different.

But she didn’t linger too long on her disheveled reflection. Sara was whining and pulling even harder at Ava’s coat. Ava pushed at her girlfriend’s knees, opening her up for her. She dragged her nails up toned thighs until she met damp fabric.

“Fuck me.”

Ava pushed a finger against the wetness, which caused Sara to choke on her own breath.

*Bang, bang*

“Occupied!” Sara yelled at the person who dared to interrupt them.

Sara stared lustily into Ava’s eyes, grabbed her hand, and promptly shoved her panties aside to place Ava’s fingers at her entrance. “Hurry up.”

What else can Ava do but obey?

Ava quickly shoved two fingers into wet heat, her thumb pressing down on her clit. With her other hand supporting Sara’s back, Ava kissed Sara, nipping and sucking on her lips. Her fingers curl, hitting that spot she knew would get Sara off the fastest, thumb swirling on her clit. 

Sara’s hands struggled to find a place to rest. She went from cradling Ava’s head to cupping Ava’s breasts, before one settled on supporting herself on the sink, while the other curled around Ava’s shoulder, legs wrapped around her tall girlfriend.

*Bang, bang, bang*

They didn’t even bother to respond to the banging this time, Sara too close to release and Ava too focused on getting her girl there. Sara pulled away slightly, panting, to look into Ava’s eyes. Sara’s eyebrows were knitted together, eyes half-lidded, mouth open and panting. She was so close.

“Cum for me, Sara,” Ava moaned, her fingers pumping even harder than before.

Sara gave out one last whine before she orgasmed, hands gripping even harder onto the sink and Ava’s shoulder. With Sara’s strength, that was probably going to bruise, too.

Once Sara had settled down a bit, Ava pulled her fingers out of Sara and wiped them inside of Sara’s skirt. Sara shuddered and grabbed Ava’s head to pull her down into a deep kiss.

*Bang, bang, bang*

“Cap, come on, Charlie’s about to go on!”

Behrad was yelling at them through the door. Sara rested her forehead on Ava’s and groaned.

“Guess we gotta go,” Ava said.

“But…” Sara’s hand made its way down Ava’s body.

“Later, we gotta see Charlie perform.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be right?” Sara groaned into Ava’s chest.

Ava chuckled and helped Sara get down from the sink. Sara turned around and checked herself in the mirror. She was really glad she went with the waterproof makeup this time. 

The two ladies walked hand in hand back to their friends who were gathered at the bar. Charlie handed Sara a shot of something alongside a knowing wink, Nate looked like he was trying to hide his sadness behind the smile he threw at them, John gave the two a smirk while Zari just shook her head at Ava.

Either Behrad said something or they’ve got that freshly fucked look on their faces.

It’s probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sara got abducted and never got to return the favor :(


End file.
